


The Best Father

by renataUwU



Category: The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Baby Jīn Líng | Jīn Rúlán, Brother In Law - Freeform, Death, Declarations Of Love, Gen, Single Father, Suffering, paternal love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21665410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renataUwU/pseuds/renataUwU
Summary: He left everything for her! And he will never regret that, because he married for love of her. His own family and no one can separate them.A young ex-rich, after the death of his beloved wife, must take care of his only one month old son. Now without the support of his parents, who opposed from the beginning the relationship between a beautiful lady and a high class boy. But it has family and friends, who wins?- Who says I can't do it !? I will be the best father for A-Ling! -
Relationships: Jiāng Chéng | Jiāng Wǎnyín/Lán Huàn | Lán Xīchén, Jiāng Yànlí/Jīn Zǐxuān, Jīn Líng | Jīn Rúlán & Jīn Zǐxuān, Jīn Líng | Jīn Rúlán/Lán Yuàn | Lán Sīzhuī, Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

\- Jin Zixuan! If you cross that door, forget about family heritage and world recognition! Don't look for us again when you don't have anyone - his father shouted furiously - That girl will only make you fall! Understand, son! You are not in love with her, it is only a whim of yours. If you wish, we can ask A-Yao to get you an upper-class girl almost similar to that poor girl. We can give you all the luxuries, so son, don't go, okay? Think about it, that girl is poor and won't bring you anything but good. Your family is so ... oh ... I don't know how to explain myself.

Jin Zixuan looked at them seriously. Their parents would never stop despising people with low economic resources. According to them, life is considered a pyramid, the highest were all of the social class, the millionaires. Below them were the businessmen, whose future was compromising. Underneath were normal people, they had to work hard for a living and bring bread to the table. Precisely in that part, is where his family classified the family of his beloved.

Zixuan, before, was equal to them. They had to admit that they used to think in the same way as their parents. But when I met that sweet girl with black hair and two beautiful eyes, I couldn't help falling in love with her. Once he offered her several things, between a cell phone and expensive jewelry, she humbly rejected all those gifts. He told her with a smile on his face that the gift she was going to accept would be the young man eating one day at the girl's house. He simply smiled back with a slight blush on his cheeks and accepted.

After 3 years of meeting, at age 15, we ask you to be your crush. For his luck, he accepted with a smile.

The girl's family did not accept both the boy and the children of her two younger brothers. There was no visit where a brother ended up fighting with Jin. Although they finally saw how happy I was with him, they had no choice but to accept it. On the other hand, the other family did not know that their son had dated someone, a year is where they realize and order their son to separate, but Jin Zixuan did not leave her.

He kept going to school normally and shared the moments he most appreciated along with the person he loved. Until the day of the promotion of the young woman in her other institution, she requested marriage in front of everyone.

He recalled that those who fainted at that time were the father and adoptive brother of YanLi's family. The only ones standing and with murderous intentions were the mother and the youngest son, since Zixuan had not respected the protocol of Jiang YanLi's request. The couples shouted and congratulated, and the friends too, but there will always be that group of girls who did not tolerate that and decided to follow the gossip.

\- I don't need the money, next to YanLi I'm pretty happy. Money is not everything and if we ask YanLi for marriage, it is because I want to share my future with her. I won't give up just because they don't want me to marry her, she replied with her suitcase in her hands and without turning around to see them, I don't need any of that. Also, I will study through a scholarship if you don't support me. I will send you an invitation card very soon.

He left that mansion where he was not willing to return.


	2. Finally Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A beautiful lady and a young man can finally be together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHH Aun no puedo creerlo xdxd. Enserio se me es complicado traducir mi historia al Ingles, pero allá vamos UwU  
> I hope you like it a lot since I love writing

* * *

When he opened his eyes in the morning, he heard clearly, fireworks outside his house. She sat on the bed and embozo a very warm smile. She could not help feeling anxious and excited for this special day for her, as well as for her future husband.

The previous day he performed some rituals at the request of his parents. How to take a bath with a special variety of grapefruits to perfume and cleanse from evil influences to some creams to soften the skin a little. After doing that, she went to meditate and talk with her best friend in an isolated room and cry of happiness along with her.

He had the knowledge that his two younger brothers were outside with fireworks. They were so special to the girl she loved when they did something minimal for her.

He stood up from his bed and the whole family of the young woman entered. Her brothers were with the pyrotechnics, her mother carefully holding the beautiful red dress she would wear for this special day. He also held several YanLi hair decorations. Her father was holding creams and a vase of fragrance of varieties of flowers so that the girl was going to take a good bath before dressing and getting ready.

YanLi smiles when he sees them and gets up from his bed. Walk slowly to them and hug them tightly.

\- A-Xian, A-Cheng, what are you doing here? Shouldn't they be with Zixuan? - The sister asked in a sweet voice. The two brothers simply snapped their tongues and nodded at her voice.

\- Don't worry, Shijie! If that peacock has not woken up yet, we will raise it with a bucket of water - the adoptive brother of the three reported so proud of the act he was going to commit today. His sister laughs when he hears him, his younger brother was always like that and he wishes he never changed his way of being - Jiang Cheng, what are you doing? Hurry up, I have several ideas on how to wake up Zixuan.

The middle brother, took the younger brother to the house of the groom to wake him up in a not so pretty way, although very typical of the two brothers of the Yunmeng region who knew that the boyfriend would not live so happy if they knew he was going to marry his beloved and only older sister.

\- Come on daughter, you have to bathe. This day is going to be the best day of your life and you have to go prepare - said the mother using a soft voice, which is something to hear rarely say soft words. The daughter nods with her head and grabs the cream and fragrance from her father's hands to retire to the bathroom of the house, where she would have to cool as much as she could.

The mother who stayed in the room with her husband, put the red wedding dress on the bed of the sweet woman and left it. He had to receive the two girls who would help him dress his daughter, who were friends too. Although it was a simple wedding, they would perform it in the traditional and non-modern style, since they didn't like it at all as traditions changed. Of course Zixuan did not complain, instead he was glad and hugged his bride. When performing the traditional Chinese wedding, this was going to have some changes and also had changes. The hand request was not so typical of YanLi's family, but they accepted the commitment for the love of their daughter. Now, they had the knowledge that the parents of the groom were not going to attend their son's wedding, so they had to exchange some parts of the traditional wedding for the comfort of the bride and groom.

Luo Qingyang had arrived all excited, and who didn't? Her best friend was getting married along with her childhood friend despite the horrendous family that Zixuan had. It is also known that she is high class, so she had no inconvenience.  
Give you something for the wedding of both. The other friend also arrived at a couple of minutes.  
cough; Wen Qing greeted the mother and father of the bride accordingly.

\- Let's make her very beautiful.

On the other hand, at the groom's house, he had risen early. He has to admit that he was extremely nervous for this special day. Now he knew that surely the two younger brothers of the woman were about to arrive and that they would receive him with a bucket of water to "wake him up". So he grabbed a sheet and rolled it upright to place it on the sheet that covered it at night. This is in order to make young people believe that they were still sleeping, which is not the case. He filled a small bat with water and hid right next to the door, since when Wei Wuxian and Jiang Cheng entered, the door would move hiding it from both of them.

As he predicted, the two brothers entered his room pushing the door and visualized the lump in the bed and Wei Ying threw the bucket of water in front while his other brother rolled his eyes through the bullshit that his older brother committed in front of his eyes Behind, Zixuan approached stealthily and threw and tilted the bucket

ca of the to soak it completely. Yes, you should definitely after cleaning your room.

\- Jin Zixuan !!! Damn bastardbdjdkdjsi! - He shouted angrily as he stretched his arms, seeing how they were wet dripping small drops of water - Agh No again

Jiang Cheng along with his brother-in-law, could not help but laugh even though they tried to contain her.

\- Just because today is your wedding with Shijie, it's because I don't kill you. You'll see damn peacock - he threatened while sneezing.

The good thing was that they both left their suits in the small room on the first floor, because if they had taken them by hand, both would have been wet and everything would have been ruined.

\- You started, what else can I say? I knew you were going to throw water at me, it was very obvious, so for the next one, be more original. - Smile.

\- Good. Well you get into the shower that I help this one here. We are ready, we just need to change. I had to wake this up with a bucket of cold water to get up early. - seemed proud of what he had done

Jin Zixuan nodded to grab a towel and head for a big shower

... Finally, his own mother put on the red veil, covering his entire face as well as the smile he brought.

\- You are ready, my daughter - he smiled and hugged her with all his might. It has arrived, that day when he would hand over his daughter to someone else's arms was about to happen - I love you.

They were well known for that block, so when the neighbors learned about YanLi's wedding with the millionaire Zixuan, they felt some jealousy, since their daughters still didn't get a partner. But hearing everything that had happened, that the boy gave up everything for her was something so moving that they helped the celebration of Zixuan and YanLi's wedding, supporting them at all times.

When a car was parked outside the Jiang's house (his own car that his other brother gave him the keys that his parents took from him. Then he would return the car and the keys), the one who was driving recklessly was Wei Wuxian, so it took 5 minutes to park. It should be clarified that he did not have a permit, so he prayed to the heavens that there is no police in the place.

\- You almost killed us ...

\- Pf, exaggerated. I am the best driving.

Fireworks were again seen in the heavens and drum sounds were heard by everyone. The neighbors began to applaud for the arrival of the boyfriend to pick up his future wife, another tradition from the family.

He left there. The woman wore a long red dress, one very simple but too beautiful. Her hairstyle was a bun and loose strands on the sides of the head, adorned her head very well. Her veil that hid the embarrassed and flushed face of the girl. The young man was in front of her with a smile on his face as he saw her as beautiful as ever, dressed in a long outfit and the same color as the bride's dress.

He extended his hand a little flushed YanLi, who gladly accepts. They walk together until they reach the car, where Jiang Cheng opened the back door so that the bride and groom can enter and leave the temple together.

\- Who is driving? - Ying whispered looking at his brother.

\- Obviously not you. You bring bad luck, so let my father drive the car. He is not crazy behind the wheel as a certain person in front of me, he replied.

\- His father? - Madame Yu said indignantly dressed in a sensillo dress - Not dead, I drive.

Nobody refutes the woman's decision and her husband was sent in the driver's seat.

It is assumed that the place where the marriage and ceremony can take place is in the house of the groom, but unfortunately the parents of the groom did not agree with this wedding, so they decided what was done in the family temple of the groom. Where were the altar of ancestors and a large complex. Although today nobody had a very large altar, some families that have not yet gone through traditions have some small temples built for sanctuaries. That is the case of the Zixuan family, but as it is of the millionaire family, the temple is extremely large.

\- I'm glad the wedding is going well. They are really very lucky, ”said someone who looked like everyone was still talking about the wedding.

\- Now, how do we get there?

\- I can't believe it ... it's the first time I'm ashamed of this ...

When everyone arrived at the temple, the couple bowed in front of the sign of mutual respect. They held hands and smiled. The boyfriend became the veil of his now wife to seal his love with a brief but tender kiss.

Excellent! They had missed the wedding! All the fault for not having transportation! What a great family it was!

The only lucky ones, they could say, were the parents of the bride. Since she accompanied them as a driver of the car and her husband sitting in the passenger seat.

But if they thought about it, he knew he wasn't going to see such an easy transport, that's why he offered to drive.

Don't miss your daughter's wedding for nothing in the world! What a cunning woman!

\- Do not worry - said something nervous to see how all the guests were somewhat sad.— We are very sorry. You can go sit for the tea ceremony.

The tea ceremony was an exchange of tea between families. The bride was to give her husband's parents a cup of tea and also the boyfriend to his wife's parents. When a couple married traditionally, the in-laws were called, respectively, "mom or dad", because they were now a family.

The sad thing about this was that Jiang YanLi knew that he could not deliver a cup of tea to his "parents." He knew that they did not approve at all and it was obvious that they would not attend the ceremony. They served her tea and her husband gave her a sad smile and went to deliver tea to her "parents."

\- I've arrived late !?

The voice that sounded and attracted several looks was from one of the boyfriend's half brothers. The only person in the family of the groom who attended the ceremony. No, I got confused, next to that person there was another stop.

They were Mo XuanYu and Jin Guangyao!

They sat at the table where Zixuan's parents were supposed to sit down, without first greeting the boyfriends and the other people. YanLi had a spark of hope and went to deliver tea to his new brothers.

\- Congratulations to both.

Cuando terminó la ceremonia del té, todos aplaudieron.

Ahora, la pareja puede ser feliz ahora.

¡Aún falta el banquete! Pero eso será para más tarde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At first I wanted to go directly to the main plot, but then I regretted and wanted to bring this very nice chapter XD
> 
> I wanted this marriage to be the traditional one and not the current one, because I like it more like the original book and, in addition, the traditional one is much prettier uwu.
> 
> They know who Luo is (? Is MiamMian or how do you spell xdxd.
> 
> Prepare handkerchiefs for the next chapter (?
> 
> I don't know uwu
> 
> Bye Bye Kridos
> 
> Pd: The new chapter was supposed to be for tomorrow, but I can't stand it and update it today uwu


	3. Why!?

Good news! The baby is a man!

Despite having lost communication with the media, they still knew about the beautiful genus of babies that Jin Zixuan and Jiang YanLi had created. Although both had not yet started university, both had managed to apply for a scholarship to one of the leading universities. Good news, both have entered! The baby will stay with his grandparents in the morning and in the afternoon, both parents will take care with love or sometimes share the schedule. Apparently they had an organized schedule so as not to neglect their son.

The wife's family was willing to collaborate financially and apparently the child's savings bank account was defrosted by magic. Zixuan's parents only visited his grandson when he was alone with the baby and left all kinds of gifts and money for his son. They said they would come back in a few days, but it wasn't like that.

Best. He did not like at all that his parents looked insignificantly at his son and filled him with expensive gifts.

But there were still two months left to go to college. Then they have to take advantage of all that time to take care of their baby. Which by the way already has a name, one of courtesy and another of birth.

Welcome to the world, Jin Ling!

  
His dear wife went a few minutes ago to a place with his family. He didn't know the reason itself, but he was glad she spent time with her brothers and parents. The truth was that they were going to go with him, because they invited him, but he decided to stay and take care of his son and let her enjoy his family reunion.

Well ... the important thing is that he could finally make his son sleep, who was crying for half an hour and the father did not know what to do. At first he thought he needed his mother's breast milk, so he despaired a bit for not having her around. Then he knew it was something else.

\- Zixuan ... Are you sure? If you want I can stay and ...

\- Totally safe. I will stay and take care of A-Ling until you return. Quiet everything will be fine.

\- It would be better if nothing happened to my nephew or I will break your legs!

When this task was completed, he collapsed in his bed tired of seeing his son sleep peacefully inside his crib without any worries.

Who said being a father is an easy task?

Zixuan had a lump in his throat, why was he suddenly about to cry? Of happiness? Why did I feel that something was wrong?

Tomorrow was A-Ling a month after his birth, so they would have a small family reunion party, nothing fancy or crazy to celebrate that occasion.

During that month it was really complicated for the first-time father of the family. Every time he got nervous when his son cried. When one day when his wife went to buy things and when she returned, she found her husband crying when he didn't know what to do to reassure A-Ling. Zixuan excused himself by saying that it was because his son of so much crying extended the crying and began to cry with him. Ms. Jin avoided laughing so as not to disturb her husband, who was extremely proud of her own behavior.

He let out a deep breath and looked at the white ceiling of his matrimonial room. He remembered all the events he lived with the woman he loved before he married, all the problems he had to face to finally be together. But it was worth it, now he was next to her and her son and no third person could separate them from her beautiful family.

Nobody....

He closed his eyes and sighed again. While A-Ling was sleeping, he planned to blink a few minutes to recover his energies and wake up much more concentrated. But he fell asleep deeply.

.

\- How is my beautiful nephew? Don't be like your father and your uncle - he carried it slowly while raising the baby at about 2 weeks.

Jin Zixuan and Jiang Cheng looked at Wei Ying. Jiang YanLi laughed a little when he saw how his older brother played with his son and her husband.

\- Idiot, don't even think about releasing him - he threatened this time before - I don't want to witness him again.

Wei Wuxian was definitely lousy looking after children, more than A-Ling's own father. Once, when the young brothers had to take care of the baby of a neighbor who was going to enjoy one day in the company of her husband, Jiang Cheng left the baby in charge of her older brother, he had to go buy something to eat, before of doing it late. Unfortunately, when he found it, he was trying to reassure the baby who was crying over the previous fall caused by Wei Ying.

Cheng took his nephew from his brother's arms and began to look at him seriously. I shook it a little.

\- Do not listen to him. Obviously don't be like that shameless idiot who does nonsense every day - he spoke to A-Ling seriously.

\- Idiot, you scare him.

\- No, only your presence scares him.

\- You two scare him - Zixuan finally spoke, grabbing his baby from the arms of his youngest uncle, so close to his mouth.

The baby began to stretch his arms to the side where his mother was. Zixuan understood and handed the baby to his now wife YanLi.

.

There was a knock at the front door and the father of a family rose suddenly. I was a little scared, how many hours will he have slept? He looked to his side and visualized that his baby was still sleeping peacefully, so he let out a sigh and rubbed his eyes. He sat on his bed and yawned, he definitely felt much better after taking that little nap. He stretched his arms and shouted that he was already open, without needing to touch so much. He put on his shoes and walked to the entrance door that was on the first floor without first going through the kitchen to take a flower from one of the vases. He thought he was his wife, since he should have returned, but when he opened the door he found a police patrol outside.

\- ..........I feel your loss.

\- ....

The lotus flower fell to the ground. His knees were glued to the ground and his body was half tilted forward. He didn't like to cry, he felt that crying was for cowards but this time he couldn't help letting out a heartbreaking scream along with a cry in front of the police. He was worth his pride right now, nothing mattered now. The officer took off his hat and sighed regretting the task entrusted.

To hell with pride. Fuck his serious behavior.

For the policeman, was it nice to tell someone that his wife had died? False?

He had to stay in that place avoiding crying for the death of the wife of that subject who was crying inconsolably while hitting the ground. That empathy I felt was nothing beautiful and less in these circumstances.

\- Excuse me ... Mr. Jin ...

He stopped when he heard the voice of a baby cry.

Jin Zixuan was immediately worried. He got up as fast as he could and, crying, climbed the stairs leaving the policeman at the door who was not yet retired, because he had to inform the Lord of something else.

Zixuan fell in the middle of his rise. He took a bad step and fell a few steps down. His leg ached but he managed to stand up and continue his walk to his matrimonial room, where his son's crib was. He looked at him with teary eyes and held him, held him in his arms and rocked him, begging him to stop crying something he did a few minutes later.

He had lost the woman he loved ...

Why was life unfair? One day you are with the woman or man you love and for another day that person leaves without being able to say goodbye to her. Why does it have to be like this? Why doesn't the world let him be happy? Why!?

I NEED AN EXPLANATION CURSE!

The policeman below still had to say something to the father. Two people remained in the hospital, one in a coma and the other in one of the hospital rooms resting after his surgery, where a bullet was removed from his left leg. The good was not so deep and there were no complications.

The other patient did not run with the same fate and was now divided between life and death.

Yes, this incident happened in the afternoon and the family member has just been notified. It took too long to find the relative who was at home taking care of his son.

Now the moonlight is at 11:00 pm and his heart was broken.

It seemed inappropriate to the policeman to enter his house in the room of the now widowed lord, only that Zixuan would obviously not sink, so this was the only way.

\- Mr. Jin ... you have to accompany me to the hospital. There are two young people who are still alive and there is no close relative to take care of them ...

Zixuan looked at the policeman who was at the bedroom door. He was so angry now that if it wasn't for rocking his son, he would have already yelled. He understood his words, those two young men were just his "brothers."

He had to be strong for his son.

He wiped his tears with his sleeve, but it was useless, they continued and continued to come out of his two eyes, running slowly down his pink and swollen cheeks. He couldn't scream in frustration in front of his son, who was falling asleep little by little because he could wake him up.

That is why his son cried in the afternoon, he felt that his mother would never pamper him or cradle him again, to take care of him ... nothing.

That's why Zixuan felt a lump in his throat ...

\- V-I'm leaving ... V-oy ...

He whispered in tears to take Jin Ling's bag and some blankets. He wrapped his son in them, leaving his head in the air, where his birthmark and family heritage were seen: a red barber with circular spots, right in the center of the baby's forehead.

He didn't have time to cry ... well, he had to go to the hospital to verify the welfare of his brothers [1] ...

Why do this?

It's simple, they are supposed to be loved by his wife ... by his wife ...

Will there be an appropriate time where I can cry without restrictions?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wait, one more chapter is missing to end this suffering. At least I will try not to be able to suffer much in the next chapters, sorry: ¨¨u


	4. suffering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you cry? Can not! How unfair life is!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words in italics are memories (this time)

Zixuan does not consider himself a painter in general. But since there wasn't enough money to hire someone to paint the room, he had to paint together with the person he loved, that's much better and he knew it.

The color they chose was not the same as what all families painted when they found out their baby would be a boy, namely the color light blue. They both decided that the room should be white with a dark yellow ceiling and walls so that the color doesn't look so bright.

Their four-month-old wife of pregnancy had just painted a small peacock of various colors and an orange on the wall in the white strip. Right in the middle where the crib would go. The husband puffed up his cheeks and the woman avoided laughing. She liked to compare her husband to that animal and that fruit. ZIxuan was a little embarrassed about this, but she knew that she was not doing it out of malice or anything, she just wanted to share funny moments with him.

The man immediately kissed his wife in a sweet way and she reciprocated and then painted the tip of the other's nose with the dark yellow color.

The days of receiving his precious son were already counting.

How could he cry? If at this moment his son was crying because he knew his mother would never return to him  
I tried to calm him by rocking him slowly while the sound of "Silence" came from his lips: Shu, shu, shu. He avoided crying in front of him with the pain of his heart because if he did, he would know that his son would not be able to sleep. Besides, the fact of knowing that his son would soon need the mother's milk made him sadder, it was like a reminder that his wife would never come back and no be by the side of her husband and beloved son and tormented him more and more. What would become of Jin Ling? He would grow up without a mother who was affectionate with him, who would fill him with pampering next to her husband, now he is only afraid that A-Ling would grow up, because sooner or later he would have to know the truth, what would he say to her? Now all the plans they had together fell apart, he had no support.

It was a bit of a rush, but she would have to quit school and go to work. He was aware of this and made that decision. He no longer had his "parents" to take care of Jin Ling, his wife, with whom they organized a life plan and divided time to be by his son's side, had died.

He had been informed that Jiang YanLi and her parents were being transferred to the morgue. Zixuan quietly ordered him to dress his late wife in the finest lilac silks and his mother-in-law in purple silks. Both without a hint of makeup on their pale faces. YanLi didn't need makeup, she doesn't like to wear those things so she asked for that and the same case was for Mrs. Jiang. Besides, she didn't need makeup to look beautiful. To the family that will be carefully deposited on a white coffin with simple details that tomorrow morning would be given their proper farewell.

Has no head to think what exactly the death of her parents and wife was... not now.

— Who are you?! — I raise my voice a little to a young man sitting on one of the chairs outside one of the hospital rooms, just outside his "brother's" room.

The young man rose carefully and looked at the helpless widower. His eyes were completely red and his face was completely ruined, and in his arms he had his son wrapped in yellow blankets.

— Excuse me — he said, and lowered his head and pulled it up again.

Zixuan ignored the boy and passed by to open the door of the room slowly and close it behind him. He heard sobbing and screaming from the boy lying on the bed. His left leg was bandaged from his ankle to just below the knee. When he noticed Zixuan, he immediately turned his head and looked at him calmly and snorted bitterly.

— You look so calm...

His voice was unpleasant and Zixuan noticed. His teeth gnashed and he could not bear it any longer...

— What do you want me to do...do you know how frustrating it is not to be able to cry?! Tell me! I LOST THE WOMAN I LOVE WITH ALL MY HEART TO MY IN-LAWS AND MY SON IS NOT GOING TO HAVE A MOTHER TO LOVE. PLEASE TELL ME WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT ME TO DO? WEEP A SEA? KNOWING THAT I HAVE A CHILD TO CARE FOR? SHOULD I NOT BE STRONG — Gently hugged her son even as she held him in her arms wrapped in cotton blankets. Couldn't take it anymore and knelt down to bend her back — but... how can I be strong?...I can't...- she began to cry and started to wake up her son.-

Wei Wuxian considered himself so bad to see him. Indeed he regretted his words. He slapped himself somewhat loudly, ignored by Zixuan who was still crying. Ying stood up, struggled, and walked with one-foot jumps: right. He positioned himself in front of his late sister's husband and took his nephew from his arms to rock him and fall asleep again.

— Weep all you can ...

Wei Wuxian advised, shedding tears.

In that room you could only hear the screams of a widower, the sobs of a brother and the cry of a baby. The young man behind the door was only suspicious and remained sitting, waiting for his brother to appear after having gone to another boy with a purple ribbon. Although it seemed like he wasn't going to come in a good time, the least he could do is try to help that person as well as the other person.

The worst day ever! Definitely!

— Jiang Cheng! He is in a coma! Neither awake after surgery! I will see it! It has to be fine! — It alarmed the brother said.

Jin Zixuan brushed his face abruptly and quickly to get up and quickly remove his son, who settled in his arms and rocked him so that he could sleep a little more. He shook his head.

— You are not going. I'll go, he's my relative too.

— You can not force me! He is also my relative! - He shouted something upset.

Zixuan knew that Wei was a fully immature Wuxian and that he would escape when he left. So he tucked Jin Ling's bag onto his shoulder and sighed. Together with her son she left the room.

— Sorry ...

The young man stopped upon hearing Zixuan's voice. He looked at it and Jin Zixuan thought.

— I don't know who you are but surely you must be one of those Wei Wuxian friends — The young man was going to want to say something but the other one didn't leave him and he lost — So for the sake of that fool, don't let him out, nor for nothing in the world. I-I need to go visit another relative ... please.

It was considered that the young man wanted to protest something, but was silent when he saw the wretched face of the widower.

— Mm. Do not worry.

With slow steps and ignoring the gazes of some people they made their pitiful face walk towards a lady of supervision.

— Excuse me ... could you tell me where the patient is, Jiang Cheng ... apparently he has been here since the afternoon together with other relatives ... please say something.

— Are you related to the patient?

— I am his political brother, widower of Jiang YanLi, sister of Jiang Cheng and Wei Wuxian.

The woman who was sitting in one of those offices in one of the corners of the hospital looked at him and nodded. He entered the name that Zixuan had given the system.

— Yes, of course, definitely. The patient went through a complicated surgery to remove a bullet that was hit in the stomach and what his record says is that the doctors indicated that he is in a coma. He arrived at the hospital seriously along with four other people, but unfortunately three of them died and one is in recovery. — He took a deep breath trying to hold back the tears — I thought his only relative was his young lover ... but boy.

Jin Zixuan blinks twice at the miss's words.

— In love?

— Yes, a young man said he was in love with him and another and they all came in the ambulance. He's in room 43, hall C.

YOUNG !? WHAT THE SHIT!

\- Thank you ...

I walk quickly to that hallway and room dictated by the lady. And if she was definitely right. A young man with black hair was sitting in the waiting chairs in the room ... just like the other ... What the hell? What he noticed was that next to it was a little black and yellow stroller. What was that supposed to be? He walked along with his son in his arms to the room.

— Are you the boy's relative? — He stopped - Thank God, the officers actually said that they had no immediate relatives.

— I am your political brother. — He replied dryly.

— Oh, that must be you that the other boy mentioned. Ammm they gave me this - He turned around and completely selected the baby car — Amm ..... sorry, I had to lie to get into the ambulance with them, but I was really worried, we could not leave people without any company ..... and well ... this car was with them and some clothes that are inside the car, I'm really sorry I didn't want ...

— Do not worry ...

Zixuan approached the two-colored car and opened the hood to place her baby in the carrycot very carefully. She covered him with cotton blankets and prayed that he would not wake up yet, as we must give him breast milk ... but his mother was no longer here, so what is he supposed to do?

The doctor left the room and scared the youngsters a little.

— Relatives of patient Jiang Cheng?

— I am your political brother, tell me how this is and what happened.

—Well, the operation was carried out normally and he was transferred to one of the intensive care rooms to stay those days. It's been a few hours already and he doesn't wake up. It has been given as a coma, thanks to the strong blow that was given at the time of falling thanks to the shot. Hopefully he wakes up as soon as possible ... and we regret his loss to other people who cannot survive.

The cruel world was this. You were immediately labeled a widower when your wife or husband passed away. When this happened, people will immediately turn away from you because they think it is bad luck and worse with the cases of children involved. They turn their backs on you and the doors don't open easily.

People generally in this world, should get married around the age of 19 or 20, since it can be said that if you pass the age and you would not have more possibilities to find a partner and strange things without meaning. Gay marriage is another thing, there they will have to adopt a child to bring prosperity. Weird, right?  
Jin Zixuan was mentally grateful for having lost all communication with the media or entertainment. He didn't want reporters harassing him or asking about his condition, which was a very obvious thing.

— Can you come see him?

At the moment, no. Safer is tomorrow. - With this, he retired

Jin Zixuan under his gaze and sighed.

Everything you need to do ... we also need to verify everything about the burial of your wife and parents was making you more and more stressed. He took out his cell phone and hesitated to dial two people ... but I had no one else so he had to. He begged them to handle the burial issue and gave them the address and details. Those on the other line were too surprised by the news, but there was no wailing time, and agreed to take care of everything.

Jin Zixuan just wanted to die ...

But he just turned around and it was enough to look at his son who slept without knowing anything ... to get those thoughts away from his head.

What the fuck am I saying? How am I thinking about these things if I have a child to take care of? I will be strong! For my son!

MY LOVE! I SWEAR I WILL PROTECT AND LOVE OUR SON! JIANG YANLI, I SWEAR!


	5. The last good-bye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final farewell ceremony

He did not leave the hospital early, since he had to guarantee the well-being of the relatives of his late wife. A pediatrician gave her a milk that can replace breast milk, wrote her where she could buy more to feed her son and the price. Jin Zixuan was happy with this, at least he knew how to deal with feeding his only son and he wouldn't worry too much, bringing more comfort to the minor.

Later, he had to deal with a small problem, and that was that Wei Ying wanted to leave the hospital to be present at his older sister's evening. Zixuan refused, not that he didn't want his in-law brother to go in the wake, but that he hasn't fully recovered yet, and going in the wake would complicate his leg condition and he really doesn't want that. After many and many pleas, screams and cries, Zixuan agreed to take him with him, only on the condition that Wei Wuxian walked on crutches so as not to injure his left leg. Before leaving, pushing where his son slept after taking his milk and taking out his respective "burp" before laying him down in the carrycot very carefully and together with Wei Wuxian, who tried to keep himself balanced, he thanked the golden-eyed boy. who was I outside the boy's room. Similarly, he also went to the other room where Jiang Cheng was and thanked the other boy.

\- Thank you very much for taking care of my brother-in-law. "This father appreciates you," he spoke quietly.

The one in that place shook his head and smiled. - Don't worry, I am delighted to stay and take care of young Jiang. After all, I owe him my life.

Jin Zixuan was surprised by what he said, but decided to keep his mouth shut for a long time and then again thanked the young man for his great help.

\- Hears! Lan Zhan, right? Well, thanks for helping this poor boy, who plays a little with crutches, which makes the father of the family nervous and hysterical. Someday I will return you in your favor! I promise, I will keep my promise ...

Jin Zixuan hit Ying on the head. He was making a lot of noise and that was prohibited in this hospital.

"It is not necessary," Lan Zhan replied with a monotonous gaze.

\- I will anyway.

The next day, at the Jin family's house, at the door, there was a white cloth and next to it was a gong [1] located on the right side of the cloth [2]. Inside it, the mirrors and some statues that were in the house were covered with dark red paper. It was already 10:34 am and everyone was in the garden of the house, it was small but it had to be that place. There were only the relatives and friends of the deceased and relatives of Zixuan and, finally, very close friends to the family. They did not want this to be seen too much, since those in the press would discover that the wife of the boy of a millionaire family and recognized that he would have died like his parents, would talk nonsense about it.

All were dressed in black and were placed around the three coffins according to their position in the family. Jin Zixuan carried his son who was awake without crying, they were in front of everyone, behind him was a painful Wei Wuxian who was crying silently, behind were Jin Ling's paternal uncles with their eyes folded and some tears. Behind them were the friends present, someone was quickly fanning himself with his gaze also lowered, while each girl sobbed for the death of the young mother.

Zixuan went to the altar to burn some incense and then returned to the same position.

The songs and prayers were beginning to be heard. A monk sang for the deceased with a melodious voice, and then Luo QingYuang also sang a beautiful song for his friend and family that made most people cry. Some random games were held in order to cheer up the deceased with those games. At the end of it all, some managers nailed the coffins with everyone present looking away, as it was considered bad luck to continue observing this action.

They all feature white and yellow papers taped to the coffins to protect the bodies from evil spirits.

In the two Zixuan brothers' car, the main family got in and behind them were three more cars with a piece of white cloth attached to them. The 3 cars carrying the coffins were at the end.

Jin Zixuan, at no time, left his son who was crying right now. Wei Wuxian had trouble calming him down but it's useless. The father of the family was rocking his son as he could to take out a bottle of the follow-up milk from the bag and feed him. The baby was slowly taking the milk his father was holding now from the small bottle without crying any more. She looked at her son with extreme sadness and could not help but shed tears as she fed her son. Wei Ying was in the same, he could not cry in front of his nephew because he knew that his father would be angry.

Already in the Jin GuangYao cemetery, he took his nephew from his father's arms to extract the corresponding burp. Jin Zixuan was too hurt for his wife to be buried, who couldn't resist anymore and collapsed in front of everyone. He cried and screamed as much as he could, groaned in pain and got dirty with the dirt that was there. The others let him cry, they understood the situation that was happening so they did not want to interrupt that scene.

\- Goodbye ...

All with sad faces began to withdraw. The siblings fought back to their brother who was now holding his son together with the other boy at home.

\- Need help? - Wei Ying asked quietly.

\- Your help is not necessary. Just resting to improve that leg - his voice was extremely sad. - A few minutes ago she had let her son rest in his crib and now he really wanted to go to the hospital to give Jiang Cheng something - ...

There was a small smile on Wei Wuxian's face. With the help of his crutches, he can even set up the kitchen in order to want to prepare something for the two people who are here. He grabbed a little pot where the rice was ...

\- What the hell are you doing? You have to rest ...

\- I cook ... What else do I do? Just because I have crutches doesn't mean I can't cook something, since I have quite good hands. You should rest, you are awake from the night before and have not eaten anything. Go take a shower and get some sleep, I will wake you up to come a little and help feed A-Ling.

Wei Wuxian was looking with amusement at his in-law brother, but unfortunately inside he was destroyed. He needed a Zixuan with his normal personality and not an all discouraged one so that he can take care of A-Ling very well. He needed Zixuan to remain the same father as always and not neglect his son. But his gaze changed when he saw Jin Zixuan fall to the ground quickly.

The cry of his son had awakened him. He rubbed his eyes and they immediately needed to be able to cradle him. After Wei Wuxian opened the door in a very exaggerated way waking up once again, the baby Zixuan was already making him sleep.

\- Shhh

\- I brought your continuation milk, surely you want ...

Jin Zixuan searched for it with some curiosity and then looked at the bottle. What at times and grabbed the bottle to feed his son. She held her son with her left arms and with her right hand she carefully held the bottle that contained the follow-on milk, that milk that a doctor had recommended; He bought it after leaving the hospital. He saw how his son drank very calmly, which made him happy. Her son did not know anything about what was happening at the moment and that was very grateful, she did not want to see him suffer and that she could not suffer it.

\- I prepared the food ...

\- Is it hot? - I asked in a low voice.

\- Ahhh HAHAHA Just ... just a little, a pinch ... one ...

Jin Zixuan did not have to look up to know that the brother of the woman he loves was lying quite blatantly. I already had experience in this matter since the first time he went to a couple like YanLi, the younger brother's food was welcomed with open arms. The funny thing was that she didn't even advise him on the boy's extremely spicy food.

\- ... I'm going to prepare the food.

\- Hey! I prepare with love and you reject as if nothing. How truly ungrateful - he crossed his arms showing his annoyance. - It was just a little spicy, nothing more.

Zixuan ignored her complaints and, seeing that her son was already rejecting follow-on milk, stopped welcoming her bottle. He reached out to put the bottle on the nightstand. She then preceded burping her son, patting the baby lightly on the back.

\- I have to go to the hospital ... Can you take care of A-Ling? And if I talk about caring it is caring, Wei Wuxian. I don't want any mistake.

\- Who do you take me for, dear brother in law? I am very adept at these things, so nothing to worry about. Let him take a bath and change, I'm going to come over and take care of A-Ling.

* * *

Two weeks had passed and Jiang Cheng was not waking up. Jin Zixuan went to the hospital from time to time to ask the boy's doctor about his condition. His answer was always the same: "You have to wait for him to wake up." Tired of hearing those same words, Zixuan almost lost his temper in front of the doctor, causing him to yell at him a bit and then apologized.

What surprised him was that he was going, it was like the same young man who had brought Jiang Cheng to the hospital was sitting in one of the chairs in the room. Observing with great sadness the body that suffers from surviving. He did not understand the relationship that this guy named Xichen had with his political brother, but as long as he did not do anything reckless that would harm the young man's life.

\- The young man comes almost every day and at the same time. It is rare but it is seen that he truly loves his partner.

Sure, he had forgotten the lie.

In these two weeks, he had also gone to file a complaint with the police so he would only have to wait for news about those responsible for the death of his deceased wife.

Her parents did not appear at any time, but she did not care about that either. He does not want them to feel sorry for him, he does not need the pity of anyone or the help of outsiders who are not his relatives. Zixuan was independent enough that she would move on.

And above all, he would be a great father to his beloved son.


End file.
